


First Kiss

by Lyrastar



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Episode Tag, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrastar/pseuds/Lyrastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tag to 3x13, Dumping Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Denny and Alan's first (and last, to date) kiss was, of course when Alan was still dressed as Shirley Schmidt-Ho and was driving Denny wild with desire on [well-disguised] purpose.

"Just one kiss," Denny begged.

"Tell you what: I'll let you perform fellatio on me. 'An ardent genital kiss,' says the Karma Sutra, 'is the most loving gesture that a woman can bestow upon a man.' Or vice versa in this particular situation."

"Don't be disgusting," Denny grunted. "I'm not having sex with you just because you're Schmidttfaced. Just one kiss and let me call you 'my iddybiddy love muffin.'"

Alan gave a sharp laugh. "It's not that easy, big fella. If you won't tend to the cow, you can't expect to get the milk for free."

"I'll let you fly my Gulfstream," said Denny. "Think of it: pulling back the stick between your legs and surging up and ahead at 450 knots. There's nothing in the galaxy like that feeling."

Alan chewed on the thought. "Okay."

Denny wrapped arms around his waist, dipped him low, and kissed him. Her. Whatever. It was a Fourth of July fireworks type kiss.

"You even taste a bit like Shirley," said Denny as he wiped his mouth, rearranged his even more prominent...bump, and sank down in his chair with his completely non-Freudian cigar. "But a little...fruitier. Cherry? Maybe strawberry." He ran his tongue around his mouth and concentrated.

"Close, but no cigar." Alan blew out a puff of smoke. "The nearest I've been able to get to Shirley's 'surelies' is a deep whiff of her underarm whilst being summarily directed from her office with a pointed finger. Although I intend to continue trying. Whom you are no doubt tasting is a delightful young lady named Felicity, who dances at the Gold Rush Saloon--although she was free earlier tonight-- and shares my appreciation for edible underwear."

"Felicity at the Gold Rush. I know her!" Denny ejaculated. "I had sex with her mother. You don't think...?"

They looked at each other.

"Nah," they said in unison, and drew deep drags on their cigars.

"Denny?" said Alan.

"Umff?"

"Next year, for the person you most admire party, you come as Shirley."

"Person you'd most admire: you'd come as me?" said Denny.

"Naturally."

"Sleepover?" Denny looked askance.

"Your call."

Denny blew out a huge puff of smoke. "Okay."


End file.
